


Unlock It

by johnnyjakjohn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Darkness, Lies, M/M, Multi, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyjakjohn/pseuds/johnnyjakjohn
Summary: Three bodies can do a lot together. Or against each other.





	Unlock It

**Author's Note:**

> Some old-smutty shit I wrote. People thought it was wild when I showed it to them. Maybe you'll like it.

What is emotion? A collection of hormones, pulsating through the human body? Possibly. It's definitely chemical.

Some would call that instinct. A primal urge to do something— to attack or protect. Some things feel natural. At that point, emotion doesn't even need to take over.

Xemnas felt nothing. At least in emotions. Yet he still held instinct- some desire that gave purpose. He came from nothing and took his power from it. The concept of nonexsistence - how can something so powerful come from that which is not tangible? He came to his own conclusions of that which he couldn't feel. Negativity ruled over that which was caged by the body— the heart. Dominance was an apple that fell from that rotten tree. The ability to hold power over someone—it was intoxicating. It could make you skip a breath.

Ansem was of a similar, yet quite different nature. He was sure of himself in all the ways Xemnas was not. His marriage to darkness taught him a thing or two about emotions and instinct. Dominance was the way to go— why let someone else do it, when you can do them better? Most could not deal with matters of the heart, let alone control their body. He was there to put them in their place. 

Young Xehanort had it, but was not as sure as the others. He was always being told how to behave. He was also human, unlike the others. Emotions were still a problem that convulsed his heart. He nearly choked at the thought of it.  _ I want to be strong. I want to be able to do it myself.  _ It was a game of screwed-or-be-screwed. And he had thrown his hat into the ring long ago.

The three spent a lot of time together, involuntarily. They were all pawns of a bigger plan, one that would conquer the entire chess board. On the outside, they were faithful soldiers. On the inside they held reservations of being used in such a way. Slowly, in small ways, they began changing. They carried out orders differently. They hit harder than they needed to. They may have even broken a few rules. No one would have known or noticed. They were too damn sly.

One night, Ansem was beside Xemnas. 

_ What would we be if we put our power together, in one hand? I know you'd love it.  _

Ansem couldn't help but pose the question. It was in his nature.

_ Love it? In what world? I cannot comprehend. _

Xemnas knew it all, except that one thing. He wanted to.

_ You know. Be a little reckless. You'd still get to fulfill your plan. Goal. Meaning for not living. You get what I mean. _

Darkness made him playful.

_ I will go along. But only to see and record the conclusion of current events. I hold no other stakes in the matter. _

_ Delicious. _

Young Xehanort sat down just as the other had gotten up.  _ Going somewhere? _

Ansem was game. His smirk showed him to be so.  _ Only with you. _

Young was puzzled.  _ Don't I get a say in where I go and don't go? _

_ Of course. But you'll enjoy it. _

He got up and followed without a trace.

The three settled into the darkness. It was cozier than most thought. You couldn't figure where the world began and ended. It was what never was.

Ansem shed his clothes, which faded into the black. Veins rid his body, and from his shoulders down to his calves rippled muscle.  _ Go along with it. He'll never know. _

Xemnas stared blankly into Ansem's deep moonlit eyes. It wasn't love or attraction, but genuine fascination. He didn't know where this road led, but something told him it would lead him to what he wanted. With a brush of the shoulders, he was naked. His physiology was different from Ansem's, or even Young's. He was built of something sturdier. He was built to last.  _ Hopefully this turns out to be a grand connection. _

Young was almost as fascinated as Xemnas, but he felt a mixture of emotions. Intrigue. Appreciation. Worry. What could he say? This was what words could not describe. He slipped off his coat, revealing a slender body. For a second he thought this might be  _ fun _ . He purged that thought. 

Ansem stroked his brown member, and nudged Xemnas to do the same. They did the same action quite differently. Ansem was aggressive with his hands, even volatile. Xemnas was steady. Patient. Firm.

Young gazed the whole time. He leaned onto one side, admiring the whole affair. In the back of his mind he thought to himself.  _ What purpose does this hold? Does it need to have one? _

Ansem grabbed Xemnas close. Their areas were tip-to-tip. This is where Ansem showed his intentions. He looked up at Young, and then back down. Down there. 

By this point, Young was of the same arousal level as the other two. But he had other thoughts to contend with.  _ What will he think? What will I think? _ In that moment he made a rash decision.  _ I am myself. I hold myself to no other. _ He purged guilt from his mind. Guilt was a weak man's game.

He sat himself on them at the same time. Young put one hand on each of their shoulders.  _ Is this what you wanted? _

Ansem found the boy exhilarating.  _ Absolutely. We're more together than we've ever been. This is how we become powerful. _ He uttered the last sentence again, in a more defiant tone. This is how.

Young smiled as he felt movement in the bottom half of his body. He could barely move yet he writhed with pleasure. He had it better than the other two. He could feel it  _ all _ .

Ansem shoved his penis into the crevice harder. There wasn't much space, but that didn't stop him from trying. Xemnas was content with his cock deeply tucked inside.

Young and Ansem locked eyes. They glimmered the same color— full moon yellow. Instinct had told them the same thing.  _ Gain control. Never consolidate power. _ This liaison was a wolf in sheep's clothing. It was a test of control. 

Eventually darkness was brought forth, all from Ansem's hand. Xemnas enveloped the threesome in a flurry of flashing lights. If they could feel it, it was ecstasy.

Ansem began frothing at the mouth. His member had reached its natural end. He released his pale fluid into Young's bottom. He even let out a chuckle.

Young saw Xemnas and how he was still holding. He grabbed both shoulders and pushed forward. Repeatedly. Xemnas released his seed, as Young let out his, splashing Ansem's chest. Not a single facial nerve changed.

All three relieved themselves from the realm that had put themselves in. 

Young posed one last question.  _ Was it worth it? _

  
Ansem and Xemnas looked at each other and then at the younger man. Ansem let out a smile.  _ Absolutely. We are stronger for it.  _ Xemnas thought the question for much longer.  _ I have come to a conclusion of the results of our union. I feel....I feel satisfaction _ .


End file.
